True Love Reunite
by jasam41
Summary: Jason has died and Sam is trying to move on, even though in her heart she feel like Jason's alive somewhere. Dylan found had a dream about a brunette. Will he figure out who she is? Will Sam and Jason see each other again? Will true love help them reunite? Please R&R so I'll know if you like the story. And feel free to help me make it a better story.
1. Chapter 1

**Things you should know: Ellie hasn't told Spinelli that the child that Maxie carried is his. This story also combines some parts from Y&R, Dylan story, at the beginning. This chapter is Sam's POV in this story.**

**Summary: Jason has died and Sam is trying to move on, even though in her heart she feel like Jason's alive somewhere. Dylan found had a dream about a brunette. Will he figure out who she is? Will Sam and Jason see each other again? Will true love help them reunite? Please R&R so I'll know if you like the story. And feel free to help me make it a better story.**

**True Love Reunite**

Prologue

-So here's the plan. Get Bernie to call Jason to come to the Pier so he'll tell him the secret. And don't forget to tell Scully to confront Bernie after.

-I understand. I know that it'll benefit the both of us. I can finally be with her after.

-I'm sure you can make her fall in love with you. Their love is strong but when Jason dies, she'll be easily manipulated.

-Yes boss. I'll work on making sure that Morgan dies. Then I'll wait for the next phase.

-Great you can go now.

Chapter 1

I'm heartbroken. My husband died last October. I almost didn't want to live but I knew that life must go on. I also had to take care of my precious son. There have been so many people who I thought died and have shown up alive. I wish the father of my son would've been one of them. I can feel it in my heart that he's out there somewhere alive but it must be wishful thinking. I'm scared that my own son will die before me. He has leukemia. Fortunately, Crimson's new owner was a match. I really hope that Danny gets better soon.

Today is Jason Q's birthday. I'm sure you're wondering why I remember him while we've always remembered Jason Morgan's birthday. Well, it is the day that he came to life the first time. If he wouldn't have been born, I wouldn't have gotten all these wonderful and tearful 9 years. I wouldn't trade those years for anything in the world. Since my mother and Derek are looking after Danny for me, I decided to go to the Pier 52, where my love got thrown in. Next month will be a year since his death.

-Jason? Jason, my love. I hope if you're in heaven right now you're watching after everyone you love. So much has happened since your death. First, I want to apologize for not telling you everything sooner. It's usually easier to confide in strangers but I shouldn't have told everything to that cop. I'm so lucky it didn't get you in trouble. Second, I'm so thankful you saved our son's life. When you told me you wanted us to get back together, I was nervous but also extremely happy. And you should know that our last day together was the best and worst day ever. I got to spend time with my two favourite guys. You and Danny mean the world to me. Please look after Danny. I hope you're happy wherever you are. I will always love you until I die. I miss you so much. Happy Birthday! I should go to the hospital and see the results.

-Sam?

-Oh, hi.

-What's wrong? Why are you crying?

-I'm just emotional right now. Please tell me you have good news.

-Yes. Danny will be fine. The procedure worked well.

-That's the best news I've had all week. Oh, I don't know how to repay you.

-Maybe you can go out on a date with me.

-A date? I'm not ready to go on one. I'm sorry.

-Please just one. You need a break. I'm sure you'll love it.

-Okay. One date. And you'll leave me alone. I know you're Danny's doctor and I'm so grateful you saved his life but I feel; like you're stalking me. You show up everywhere I go.

-I was just looking for you to give you the results. It was hard to find you. What are you doing here?

-Look I said I'll go on a date but it's not your business where and why I go someplace. And you could have just waited in the hospital to tell me the results.

-Okay. Okay. Don't get angry at me, I was just asking.

-Whatever. I'm going to the hospital to see my son. I'm sure you should have other patients to take care of. Talk to you later. Bye.

-Bye(whispering) You'll soon be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Things you should know: Ellie hasn't told Spinelli that the child that Maxie carried is his. This story also combines some parts from Y&R, Dylan story, at the beginning. This chapter is Sam's POV in this story.**

**Summary: Jason has died and Sam is trying to move on, even though in her heart she feel like Jason's alive somewhere. Dylan found had a dream about a brunette. Will he figure out who she is? Will Sam and Jason see each other again? Will true love help them reunite? Please R&R so I'll know if you like the story. And feel free to help me make it a better story.**

**True Love Reunite**

Chapter 2

I can't believe Danny will be okay. I can see what a happy child he'll be. He has so many loved ones in this place. They're all busy but I know they will always be thinking about us. I feel everyone changed so much. Carly is acting like she loves Franco, the man who tormented Jason, Michael and me. He was the reason I was always worrying about telling Jason the truth. Elizabeth is in love with AJ, the man who kidnapped Michael, Morgan and Kristina when they were young. Then there's also Michael and Morgan, who are fighting for Kiki. I'll never understand why they're putting their brother-ship on hold for a girl. I thought Maxie and Spinelli belonged together but that also changed. I can't believe I accepted to go out on a date with Stephen's brother. Stephen was the guy who kidnapped Danny and me. He thought he was a vampire and I was his wife. For all I know Silas could actually be that guy pretending to be Silas. I don't want to bring trouble around my son but I'll just have to get through that one date. I really believe we all need Jason right now. Oh, how I wish you were with me.

-Sam, how's Danny?

-Great. I'm shocked to see you guys. I thought you were too busy running around protecting your boyfriends.

-Look Sam, we just came here to talk with you. We didn't come to argue.

-You just came her to see Danny. Look Carly just go be with Franco. I certainly don't need you or Liz here. You're both protecting the ones that Jason hated. Maybe you both believe they're sorry but I don't want them around Danny. I can't believe you're protecting Franco after everything he put Michael through. Manny also had a tumor and he was still the same bad person he used to be. So what's the difference between Manny and Franco? Nothing. They are and will always be the enemy in my life. So you should chose between Franco and Jason's son.

-I'm not ready for this argument. I should have known not to come here. I'm going to let you cool of. (walks out)

-And you stayed with AJ, even though you knew what he had done in the past.

-He told me he was sorry for what he did. I'm giving him a second chance.

-More like a third one. I heard that he threatened Connie. And for all you know he could be her killer.

-I'm positive he isn't. Just like Carly, I shouldn't have come to see you.(She leaves)

-Hey Sam, I was walking to take fresh air and heard everything you told them. I knew you still had it in you. I'm so happy to see the old Sam again.

-Hi Maxie. How are you?

-Fine I just finished feeding baby Connie. She's really beautiful.

-That's great. Then, why are you sad?

-It's nothing.

-Come on Maxie. You know we're friends. You can tell me anything. I'll try my best to help you.

-You promise you won't tell anyone?

-I promise.

-On January 2, 2013, I lost Lulu and Dante's baby. The next day, I was so heartbroken. And Spinelli thought Ellie didn't want to be with him. So he drank a lot. We saw each other on the rooftop of GH. He then brought me home.

-Please tell me you didn't.

-Yes, we slept together. Two weeks later, I found out I was pregnant.

-So you hadn't lost the baby?

-No, I had lost Lulu and Dante's baby. I got pregnant again.

-So baby Connie is actually your own daughter with Spinelli?

-Yes. She's my own daughter.

-Then do they know about it?

-No. I couldn't tell them. I didn't want to disappoint them. I didn't want to break their hearts.

-But Maxie, you're breaking your heart in the process. Do you know how lucky you are to have a healthy child? You should be cherishing these moments. What if your daughter finds out in the future? She'll think you didn't want her and she'll hate you both. It'll also be harder for Lulu and Dante to accept the truth later on. And you'll lose your friendship if you keep lying to them. Think about Spinelli also. So you'll end up being hated by all your loved ones. So my advice is that you tell them the truth as soon as possible. Please tell them the truth and soon. Think about it.

-Okay, I'll think about it. You're the best friend in the world. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you a lot.

-Aw Maxie, I love you too. I'm so happy to have you as a friend.

-Forgot to ask you what I came here for. How's Danny doing?

-He's great. Silas told me he'll be fine.

-That's great news.

-It is. I'm happy I got that news on Jason's birthday. I miss him a lot.

-I'm sure he's looking after you guys. I know how it feels losing people you love. It'll take time to move on. It's different for each individual. One might take a year and another might take ten. So don't think something is wrong with you. I'm so happy that Danny's okay. We should find a date to get together with our children.

-Does that mean you're going to tell the truth?

-There's a chance I will. I know that sooner or later the truth will come out, especially in Port Charles.

-That's true. Maxie, next week is the two year anniversary of Jason and me. I was thinking of doing a memorial for him. Can you tell Spinelli because I'll be busy preparing it and taking care of Danny. Maybe you'll also want to come.

-You know Jason and I always argued but I've always respected him. I'd love to show my support for him. I'll try to make it and I'll tell Spinelli for you.

-Thanks Maxie you're the best

-Well I have to go to my room. Talk to you later.

-Thanks Maxie. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Things you should know: Ellie hasn't told Spinelli that the child that Maxie carried is his. This story also combines some parts from Y&R, Dylan story, at the beginning. This chapter is Dylan's POV.**

**Summary: Jason has died and Sam is trying to move on, even though in her heart she feel like Jason's alive somewhere. Dylan had a dream about a brunette. Will he figure out who she is? Will Sam and Jason see each other again? Will true love help them reunite? Please R&R so I'll know if you like the story. And feel free to help me make it a better story.**

**True Love Reunite**

Chapter 2Dylan's POV

I can't believe that Connor isn't my son. I fell in love with the thought that he was my son but it wasn't the truth. But I feel like I do have a child in my heart. I will never understand why since I would think I would remember. But the weirdest thing is that I dreamt about a beautiful brunette and myself marrying in black clothes. The wedding took place in what looked like a Chinese restaurant's garden. There were lanterns everywhere on the roof. I was standing beneath the symbol of the dragon and she was standing under the symbol of the phoenix. After exchanging our rings, we intertwined our arms and drank the wine. And we were pronounced husband and wife. I don't know who she is. I don't even think I've ever met her. But I can feel myself being drawn towards her, even though it's just a dream.

I can't continue to live in Genoa City since no one needs me here. I'll have to find another place to visit. I wonder where I should go. I wish I knew where the woman of my dreams lives. Maybe I'd bump into her somehow. Ugh. Where should I go?

-Dylan, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. It's great that I found you. I wanted to apologize.

-Apologize? For what? For tearing my life apart? You knew Connor wasn't my child and you lied to my face for months. I almost fell in love with you. I'm so happy I didn't. If I feel so heartbroken right now, imagine how much worse I'd be. Connor and you had become my whole world. You were the reason I was so happy. You meant everything to me. And now I know it was all a lie. Everything was a big lie.

-Dylan, it wasn't. Maybe Connor isn't your biological son but he is in all the other ways. You're the first person he hears when he wakes up and the last when he falls asleep. He'll always know you as the father, if you decide to stick around.

-Chelsea, you must not know how much you broke my heart. I won't be staying for long in this town. I decided to leave and hope I'll find something worth having in another place.

-Where will you be going?

-I don't know yet. And you can be certain I won't be telling you where it is. I wouldn't want you to come and ruin my new life. I'm sad to say we'll never see each other again. I hope Connor and you have a great life. Maybe you should think about reuniting with Adam. A child needs a mother and father figure. I'm positive Adam might change for his own son. You don't know what kind of person I was in the past. I changed for Connor and Adam might do the same. Please think about it.

-I want you to be happy. I'll let you to leave. And I promise I'll think about trying to be with Adam for Connor. Good luck.

-Thanks. Bye.

That was one of the hardest thing I have ever done. I know you're wondering why I convinced her when it seems I hate her for what she did. I love Connor like he is my own. I want him to be happy. And the only way is for him to have both his mom and dad around. I'm maybe torn about how I feel for Chelsea but Connor is a really nice kid that should be really happy in his life. I'm happy that I talked with Chelsea. It helped lessen the weight. That reminds me I should go tell my goodbyes to Avery. And then I'll finally be able to move on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Things you should know: Ellie hasn't told Spinelli that the child that Maxie carried is his. This story also combines some parts from Y&R, Dylan story, at the beginning. This chapter is Sam's POV.**

**Summary: Jason has died and Sam is trying to move on, even though in her heart she feel like Jason's alive somewhere. Dylan had a dream about a brunette. Will he figure out who she is? Will Sam and Jason see each other again? Will true love help them reunite? Please R&R so I'll know if you like the story. And feel free to help me make it a better story.**

**You should know I like Sonny with Brenda and Connie. If both their names being mentioned bothers any of you, you might not want to read it. But it's just a mention of their names nothing more. I also changed some dates of events. The Kiki/Morgan ceremony as husband and wife has already happened. The next chapter is the Sam/Silas date. What will happen? Will she go? Will someone stop it? I'll try to update it by next week. I'm sorry if this one was late. **

**True Love Reunite**

Chapter 4 - Sam's POV

Danny is better. I hope he'll be able to leave soon. The sooner the better because I can't stay in this place any longer. I've always hated hospital. Unfortunately, every time something happens to make me stay here. My mom and my sisters might come soon since they're here everyday.

-Sam. How's your son?

-He's better and he always reminds me of Jason. They're so much alike that I'll never be able to forget him. He'll always be in my heart.

-I know how you feel. I lost so many loved ones. And this year was the worst. I lost my best friends. Brenda is married to Jax and Connie also died. Both Jason and Connie's death weren't natural. They were killed. There have been far too many deaths this year. My children are the reason I'm still living.

-I also didn't want to live. First our daughter died, then my brother and now my beloved husband. My only reason to live is Danny. I'm so grateful to Jason. It's too bad he died without knowing he had another son. I should also be grateful to you. You're the reason I was able to get to know Jason. Even though at the end I lost him, I'm glad I was able to get to know him and spent some time with him. You know at the beginning, I thought he was an unemotional guy. I really didn't like him. I tried making him smile, get upset and show emotion for Lila but it was useless. But now I know the real Jason. He was always there for me. Even when we were supposedly hating each other, he was always there when I needed him. He threatened my life because I watched Jake get kidnapped and told two men to hold Liz and her family at gun point. I was positive that I hated him. But look at us. We reunited happily. We had a child of our own. I will never forget anything that happened in the past. We had so many heartbreaks but the good times outweigh the bad ones. So to thank you, I'm going to give you some advice. Remember that all your children should be loved and respected equally. Don't make preferences between them. You should notice both sides; not just Michael's. And just because Brenda and Connie aren't here, you don't need to hurry to get over them. You should take your time.

-Sam, you don't need to thank me. You helped me just as much as I helped you. You gave me a daughter, even though she was stillborn. I know we had problems at that time but it still made me happy, before she died anyways. And why are you suggesting that I consider all my children as equals? I love them equally.

-I heard that you took Michael's side over Morgan. I'm sure it must have been devastating for Morgan. He must think that you love Michael more than him.

-Oh, I've never thought of it that way. I just wanted to do the right thing. I know that Michael loved Kiki and vice versa. And since Kiki doesn't love Morgan, I didn't want him to suffer a heartbreak in the future, when Morgan's love for Kiki deepens.

-I know you were just trying to make sure justice happens but you should remember that they all have feelings. And I'd say that Michael and Kiki have done as much wrong as Morgan.

-You're right. I'll try to take everything you said in consideration. I'm really happy that Danny's better. I've got to go. Bye Sam.

-Bye

What should I do? Should I go to the date with Silas tomorrow or should I listen to my own advice?


	5. Chapter 5

**Things you should know: Ellie hasn't told Spinelli that the child that Maxie carried is his. This story also combines some parts from Y&R, Dylan story, at the beginning. This chapter is Sam's POV. It contains Sam/Patrick/Danny and Sam/Silas scenes. Next chapter will be the memorial for Jason.**

**Summary: Jason has died and Sam is trying to move on, even though in her heart she feel like Jason's alive somewhere. Dylan had a dream about a brunette. Will he figure out who she is? Will Sam and Jason see each other again? Will true love help them reunite? Please R&R so I'll know if you like the story. And feel free to help me make it a better story.**

**True Love Reunite**

Chapter 5

Today's the day I'll have to get through the date with Silas. I don't even know why I'm going. It's not like Silas did it for me. He was just doing his job as a doctor. Well now that I promised him, I'll have to go. If only there was a reason that I could come up with that would allow me not to go on that date. But I guess the universe wants me to. I should go check on Danny before I start getting ready. My mother and my sisters are coming to keep an eye on Danny. It's been a week since Danny was released from the hospital. He's doing so much better. I'm so glad that he's okay because he's the only reason that I have to stay alive. I don't know what I would've done if we hadn't found him. Well I wouldn't have gotten that last day that I spent with Jason and him. It was the most special day in my life.

-Hi, Danny. You're the sweetest little boy. Let's see. Oh my god, you have a fever. What should I do? What should I do? It's really high. I think I'll phone Patrick and see what he tells me.

-Hello.

-Hi Patrick. Danny has a high fever. Is there any suggestion you can give me?

-Just bring him to the hospital and I'll be on my way there. Just make sure to be really calm. And don't drive too fast. You wouldn't want something to happen on your way. I'll see you there.

-Okay. Thanks Patrick. I'm on my way out.(closes phone) Okay, come on Danny. Let's get ready to go.

Ugh. Now I know I shouldn't have wished to find a reason not to attend the date. I indirectly made Danny sick. I'll hurry up and leave and after I find out what wrong with him, I'll phone and tell Silas that I won't make it to the date.

Hospital

-Excuse me. Is there a chance that Patrick Drake is here. He should be waiting for me.

-As a matter of fact, he is. Are you Samantha Morgan?

-Yes, it's me.

-Okay then just follow me.

-Sam. Can you hand me Danny? I'll run some tests and see what's wrong with him.

1 hour later

-Well Sam, I have a good and a bad news. The good news is that Danny doesn't have a sickness or anything. It isn't a relapse so don't worry about it. The bad news is that I guess he caught a cold. You'll have to give him these prescriptions. Anyways, you don't need to worry that much. Everything will be fine. I can promise you that much.

-Thank you so much Patrick. I was really worried. I didn't know what was going on. I was really scared that I might lose Danny also. But I knew that you're an excellent doctor. I was calm knowing that Danny was in your hands. And that you'd make sure nothing bad happens to him. It's been really hard these last few months. I lost the love of my life and I don't want to lose Danny also.

-I know what you feel. Losing Robin was the hardest. I'm trying to move on but in my heart I feel like she's out there somewhere and needs my help. I know that I've been trying to move on with Sabrina but I don't think I'm ready.

-Patrick, you don't need to hurry to move on. Even though Robin would want you too, if you're not then you should hold on. And anyways, in Port Charles, no one stays dead. For all we know, Jason and Robin might be alive somewhere. I know you're thinking that this is wishful thinking. He couldn't be alive after falling in the pier. It's too cold to survive. But that's how I feel. So please don't hurry to get over your love for Robin. In time, when you know you're ready then you can.

-But what about how Sabrina is feeling knowing I still have the ring on my finger and that I still love her.

-Well, Sabrina got together with you knowing how you really felt about Robin. She must have known that your love was really strong. And that it might take a long time for you to get over it. If she doesn't then she's not worth your love. Anyways, that's my opinion. And that same thing will apply to Silas. He knows how much I love Jason. And in my heart, I'm not ready to move on. I promised him I'd go out on a date but I'm not ready at all. I'll go see Danny and then phone and let Silas know.

-Tell me what?

-Oh, I'll let you guys talk. Sam, thanks for your advice. I agree with everything you told me. I'm not ready to move on with Sabrina. I do like her and I think she's an amazing person but I'm not over Robin yet. If she understands and can wait, then that's great. If not, it's her loss. I hope we can be friends. My wife and your husband were friends and I think they'd approve our friendship.

-I agree. We should try being friends. And thanks for helping Danny. Talk to you later.

-Bye.

-What happened to Danny?

-He caught a cold. He's going to be fine.

-Why didn't you call me? I could have helped. You wouldn't have had to come all this way and make Danny worse.

-What? Are you implying I'm a bad mother or something? Anyways, when I got worried about Danny, the first person I came up with was Patrick. I was so worried and the natural phone call to make was him. I was stressing over our date that I forgot you're a doctor.

-I wasn't implying that you're a bad mother. I was just saying you should have phoned me.

-Well, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about you at that time. There are so many other doctors in this town that might be as good or as better than you. So excuse me for thinking about the well-being of my own son.

-Okay. Okay. Let's forget all about it. Why were you going to phone?

-I was going to tell you that I'm not ready to move on from Jason. And that I don't want to go out on a date with you. You see I thought that I had to go out with you as a gift for what you did for Danny. But you see, you didn't do that out of the goodness of your heart. You were just doing your job. So I don't have to do anything for you. I'm really sorry. But I'm not ready at all.

-I can't believe you. You told me yes and I thought you liked me. And now you're refusing when I got everything ready for you.

-Don't you remember that Danny is also sick. If I had even wanted to go, I couldn't because of him.

-Wow. I thought you were an honest person. And here you are making things up just so you won't go out with me.

-I can't believe I thought you were a nice person. You're showing your cards early. I'm so happy that I refused, it allowed me to see your true self.

-You're going to regret all this. In the end I'll be the one who will win. Just wait and see.

-I'm not scared of you. You can do whatever you want. But first leave this floor before I call security.

-I'm going. You'll regret everything.

Well that went well. At least, I was able to see the real person he is. I should go see Danny. I'm not scared of him and if he comes after Danny, he'll be the one who's going to regret ever crossing paths with me. Because I'll do everything in my power to protect my own son, Danny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Things you should know: Ellie hasn't told Spinelli that the child that Maxie carried is his. This story also combines some parts from Y&R, Dylan story, at the beginning. This chapter is Sam's POV. It contains Dylan scenes and Sam scenes. **

**Thanks for all the comments. The next chapter will have a fan fave that I love. Hope you like this chapter. Please leave comments so I'll know you like the story or not.**

**Summary: Jason has died and Sam is trying to move on, even though in her heart she feel like Jason's alive somewhere. Dylan had a dream about a brunette. Will he figure out who she is? Will Sam and Jason see each other again? Will true love help them reunite? Please R&R so I'll know if you like the story. And feel free to help me make it a better story.**

**True Love Reunite**

Chapter 6 – Dylan's POV

I feel so bad for being the reason that Nick and Avery's wedding got cancelled. I wish I hadn't gone to her house to see her that day. If only I had other friends in this place. I wouldn't have gone to see her. But I shouldn't dwell on the what if's of life. What has happened is in the past and I can only learn from my mistakes.

-Avery, I have something to tell you.

-What is it Dylan?

-First, I wanted to apologize for being the reason you couldn't attend your own wedding on time. I didn't want to ruin your life. I have always wanted you to be happy. I hope you'll find happiness again.

-Dylan, it isn't your fault. Why does this sound like a goodbye?

-Because it is one. I'm going to be leaving this city for good soon. I just wanted to apologize and tell you about me leaving. Maybe we'll see each other someday in the future. Goodbye Avery.

-Dylan, I hope you also find some happiness soon. Goodbye.

I have no idea where to go next. There are so many places that I can chose but I don't know which one is better. So I think I'm going to allow fate to decide for me. I'll throw a dart and wherever it lands on the map, that's the place I'll go. Hmm. Port Charles. The name sounds familiar. I wonder where I've heard that name before. I doubt I've ever been there. I guess that's the place I'm destined to go. I'll buy a one way ticket to New York. Then I'll buy a car and drive to Port Charles.

Three hours later.

I was lucky there was a place in the next flight to New York. In four to five days, I should be there. My new life away from Genoa City is Port Charles.

Sam's POV – Memorial service.

-As you all know, today we're here to remember our beloved Jason. He has been important in our lives. He has been a son, friend, father figure to all of us. As you all know, he's my husband. He was the one constant in my life. Jason and I first saw each other at Jake's but met in the police station for aiding and abetting Sonny. Then when I got together with Sonny, it seemed that Jason didn't like me. Then I found out I was pregnant and I tried to abort it and also to give the baby up for adoption. I couldn't do it and Jason always came to stop me. When I wasn't sure who Lila's father was, he wanted to make sure Michael and Morgan wouldn't lose their parents, so he changed the results into him being the father. We argued a lot during that time. I'd try to make him smile but it wouldn't work. The more we spent time together and got to know each other better, my feelings for him started to grow. I would have daydreams about our future. Everything looked perfect. But I'm sure you know the saying, that when everything is great, then there's a chance something might go wrong. And that's what happened. I lost my daughter and my whole world came crashing down. I never would've thought that Jason would help me through it but he surprised me. He was there for me when I thought my life was over. We went through so much bad stuff in our life after but our love for each other came out to be strong. My brother Danny died and I found out that we weren't related by blood. After finding out who my mother was, I got shot and when I woke up Jason left me. We did so many bad actions to one another. But a year or two later, we got back together. As you can all see, we were able to have our own child after all that trouble. I just wish Jason had known Danny was his own son before he died. Now Danny will allow us to always remember him. They're so much alike. Jason will always own my heart. I won't be able to love anyone else after him. If you can hear me Jason, I hope you're happy wherever you are. And that you're looking after us. I can't do it anymore. Mom, can you look after my son for me? I have to get some fresh air before I come back in.

-Sure. You want someone to come with you?

-No thanks. You know me, I'll be fine. No one can harm me. I'll be back. Be free to continue without me.

Look at me. I couldn't even stay in the church long enough to show my respect for Jason. All the good memories came to my mind. I just couldn't stay anymore. What's that sound?

-Hello. Who's there? Mom, is that you checking up on me?

What happened to Sam? Who's following her? Will she be alright?


	7. Chapter 7

**Things you should know: Ellie hasn't told Spinelli that the child that Maxie carried is his. This story also combines some parts from Y&R, Dylan story, at the beginning. This chapter is Sam's POV. **

**Thanks for all the comments. Hope you like this chapter. Please leave comments so I'll know you like the story or not.**

**Summary: Jason has died and Sam is trying to move on, even though in her heart she feel like Jason's alive somewhere. Dylan had a dream about a brunette. Will he figure out who she is? Will Sam and Jason see each other again? Will true love help them reunite? Please R&R so I'll know if you like the story. And feel free to help me make it a better story.**

**True Love Reunite**

Chapter 7

-Why'd you hurt her? The plan was to make her want you. Am I supposed to do everything? After, Scully "killed" Jason and threw him in the pier, I got someone to find him and brainwash him into thinking he's that Dylan McAvoy person. Your only job was to make Sam fall in love with you. And you couldn't even do that right.

-I'm sorry boss. The plan changed when she told me no. I got so upset and wanted to make her pay. I thought we could kidnap her and keep her with the other one. The other brunette might be able to use her help.

-What help? To escape?

-Have you ever heard of the expression 2 heads think better than 1? Plus there's no other secret room that we can use to keep her in. I think she saw me and if we let her go then I'll be in trouble.

-Fine, we'll go with your plan. But if she escapes, it'll be your life on the line. Unfortunately, we need her alive until I own the territory of Corinthos. And if Jason ever remembers who he is, we can use Sam as a way to get him to do anything we want. Bring her in that room and tell Jerry to tie her hands up. He should make sure they don't escape.

Sam's POV.

My head hurts so bad. I don't know what happened to me. I woke up and it's almost like I have a hangover. Ugh. I just want to go back to sleep but there's this woman's voice calling my name every second. Where am I? I can't even move my arms. Why are my hands attached?

-Where am I?

-Sam, Oh thank goodness you woke up. I got worried when you wouldn't wake up. Are you okay? Do you have a headache?

It can't be. That voice is really familiar. But it can't be her because she's dead.

-Robin?

-Yes, it's me.

-No, I must be dream or hallucinating. You died trying to save Jason's life. It can't be you.

-Sam, it's me. It was all a set up just to kidnap me. Jerry has polonium poisoning and needs a cure. I guess I'm supposed to save his life or I die. They were going to kidnap me from the hospital lab room but they saw the valve open so they came up with something better. Make everyone think I'm dead. They were in the backdoor waiting until Patrick left, they took me and put another person in the room. I was held in a hospital for awhile for experiment. Then they brought me here to find a cure.

-Well why am I here?

-I don't know. Jerry brought you in here, tied your hands, took most sharp objects and left. I guess he know you'd fight him. Do you remember what happened before you were unconscious?

-No all I remember is that I was, hmm, out, then I heard a noise in the back and then nothing.

I'm put in an awkward position now. Robin doesn't know about Jason's death. How am I supposed to tell her that her friend was killed? The one that she risked her life to save? If I say something then she might be too upset to help me get us both out of here. I'm positive Patrick would want to see her again. But if I don't tell her, I'll be a hypocrite because I did the same with Jason. When I thought Robin had died, I didn't tell Jason about it and almost ruined our relationship. So what should I do?


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the comments. I'll try my best to update quickly but with school and work it's a bit hard. Hope you like this chapter. Please leave comments so I'll know you like the story or not.**

**I really hope I did justice writing this chapter. I tried my best to fix all the wrong the writers did with Sam/Jason and Robin/Patrick. For your information: in this story Patrick tried to move on but couldn't make himself. That's what the talk with Sam/Patrick in one of the previous chapters was about. Oh and there was no Sam/Silas kiss.**

**Summary: Jason has died and Sam is trying to move on, even though in her heart she feel like Jason's alive somewhere. Dylan had a dream about a brunette. Will he figure out who she is? Will Sam and Jason see each other again? Will true love help them reunite? Please R&R so I'll know if you like the story. And feel free to help me make it a better story.**

**True Love Reunite**

Chapter 8

-Robin, there's something I need to tell you but I don't know how.

-What is it? Did something happen to Patrick or Emma?

-No, it's not about them. Patrick misses you a lot. We actually talked about you the other day. I think he feels you're alive but because your body was found, he thinks it might just be wishful thinking.

-What about Emma?

-She misses you also. She was told you were up in heaven.

-Did Patrick move on? When I thought that I was going to die because my HIV was back and most protocols weren't working, I made him a video telling him to find the perfect woman for him that could also be a mother for Emma. That's why I asked you that question. You know I told Jason to find a way to make me disappear but he did his best to convince me to tell Patrick the truth before I died. So did Patrick listen to me? I'd be upset but can't blame him.

-He did find someone but he definitely isn't over you yet. Your love is so strong that no other woman can replace you. When we both get out of here, you'll reunite with Patrick, just wait and see.

-Thanks. Patrick and Emma give me strength to fight and get away. So what did you have to tell me, before we got sidetracked?

-The only way to say this is to just say it. After you died, Jason and I split up for awhile.

-Oh no. I almost forgot to ask. How is he? Was Patrick able to cure him?

-Yes, he was able to help him. Anyways, you know I was pregnant. After he was born, we thought he died because someone switched him with a dead baby. We broke up because of some mistakes we made but later when we figured out the truth, we reunited.

-That's great. At least, there's a chance Jason might come save us. I'm sure he doesn't think you're dead so he'll move heaven and earth to find you. Why are you crying? Are you okay?

-I still didn't tell you why I started this topic. The reunion only lasted a night. We got to the PH, he gave me the ring back and we took a picture as a family. Unfortunately, I saw a missed call and it was Bernie who wanted to see him at Pier 52. While trying to help him, Jason got shot by Duke.

-It wasn't Duke, It was actually Faison who was wearing a mask. He was one of the people who were keeping me captive.

-Your mother and father figured it out. So I know it was Faison.

-How's my father? He got injected after he found me. Is he awake?

-Last I heard, he was in a coma.

-No, he risked his life for me. I can't believe he's in a coma. And Jason how is he? I'm certain he survived it. He got shot so many times and he was always better than ever. He couldn't have died because of one shot. He just couldn't have had.

-I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but he died. He didn't make it. Anyways, that's what everyone keeps telling me. No one ever found his body. I dove in the pier to try to find him and help him but I didn't find him. For all I know, he could could be alive somewhere hurt or kept captive. I should've followed my instinct and try to find him. I guess I wasn't acting like myself. The real me would've searched everywhere until I either found him alive or his body. I'm so sorry Robin, I ruined all your hard work. You risked your life for a close friend while I was only thinking of me and some officer that I thought I had a connection with. But deep down in my heart, I know now that when we get out of here, I will do what Jason would've done if our roles were reversed. I will search every single place and find him or his body. Danny needs his father, He is in good hands right now. I want to bring him a great gift, hopefully. And that's his father. I'll first bring you back to Port Charles from here and then make my way to find him.

-Don't be so hard on yourself Sam. It must have been your own way of grieving.

-Grieving? Maybe I was but I should have teared the whole world apart. But I just thought I had this connection with the person that got in the way of Jason and I reuniting. I was always confiding in him and it upset Jason. In turn, he started confiding in Liz. I'm not saying that Jason wasn't at fault also but all this could've been prevented had I not confided with a stranger, who was also a cop. This whole mess started with me keeping a secret: your death. I should've known better. Nothing is kept secret. Someone will always make it come out, sooner or later. I thought it might make him worse but in the end I made his sadness and anger become more stronger. Not only did he find out you died but he also learned that I lied. That's why I knew I had to tell you everything.

-Even though this is one of the worst news I could get, thanks for telling me. Jason and I got together after Stone died, I have so many wonderful memories of those times with him. Then I told the truth about who Michael's dad is and we broke up. I came back with the hopes of helping him get better and having a chance of a reunion. The day of the train wreck, I saw how much much he cared about you, after all he risked his life to save you. I also saw that you cared about him a lot. How devastated you were and how much you fought to make sure the police helped him. Maybe you lost some judgement now but a love as strong as the love you both have towards each other can never get lost. So please don't blame yourself but just prove that you still are the same woman as before. Just know that I'll help you as much as I can.

-Thanks I wish that was something Carly had told me. I can tell you one thing. This year you showed what a real best friend should be. Carly and Elizabeth changed so much. I doubt Jason would recognize them if he ever came back. I'm sure he wouldn't recognize me either. Actually, we all changed right after you died. You are really important to all of us in Port Charles. Jason and you connected us together. I'm so happy you're alive.

-Oh thank you. You're almost making me cry more. I'm already upset about Jason's death and my dad's coma. Wish they were as lucky as me and alive.

-Me too. But we should make a plan to escape soon or we won't be alive to return back. I miss Danny and want to see him again.

-You're right. Let's do it. I need to go back to reunite with Patrick and Emma.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the comments. I'll try my best to update quickly but with school and work it's a bit hard. Hope you like this chapter. Please leave comments so I'll know you like the story or not.**

**I woke up at 4 in the morning and decided to type the story. Guess what something that you'll all love happens at the end of this chapter. I'm sure you're excited to read so here it is.**

**Summary: Jason has died and Sam is trying to move on, even though in her heart she feel like Jason's alive somewhere. Dylan had a dream about a brunette. Will he figure out who she is? Will Sam and Jason see each other again? Will true love help them reunite? Please R&R so I'll know if you like the story. And feel free to help me make it a better story.**

**True Love Reunite**

Chapter 9

-Well Jerry doesn't know I'm awake, how about we use that to our advantage? Does he have any guards with him?

-When he comes in, he's usually alone.

-That's great. How about I pretend I'm unconscious, you call Jerry to come and help me. When he's checking me, you can use that glass to knock him out. Then find the keys and free me.

-How about we use those cuffs on him? So when he wakes up, he won't be able to come after us.

-That would help us to escape more easily.

-Okay, I like the plan.

-We only have one chance to make it work. Let's make it count. When you see that I'm ready and "unconscious", call him in.

Robin's POV

I hope I'll be strong enough when I try to knock Jerry out. He has done so many bad actions towards me. He shot me during the Hostage Crisis. I will never forget that day. I was bleeding a lot. It took so much time for them to convince Jerry to let me leave with an ambulance. I can't wait to get out of here. I really miss my family. It's already been a year and a half since I last saw them. I will think about them so I'll have enough strength to escape with Sam. Guess it's now or never since Sam looks ready.

-Help Jerry. Please come in here. Sam never woke up. Help

-What's wrong?

-Go look for yourself. She never woke up yet. What did you do to her?

Looks like it's working. He's checking Sam. I'll use this glass to knock him out. One, two, three. I should hit him one more time just in case. One, two, three.

-Sam, wake up. It worked. I hit him twice. I knew thinking about my family would help me. Let me just finds the keys in his pocket and you'll be free. Where is it? Let me check his top right pocket. Aha, here it is. Let me free you and then you can help me drag him towards the bed.

-Wow, he's heavy.

-Yes, he is. I wouldn't be able to do it without your help. Let's take his gun and go.

No POV

They go through most of the doorways searching for their way out. They never notice but there is a guard following them. Luckily, Jerry had sent one of them to get food for the hostages. He knew that if Robin died, he would also since there would be no cure. So there was only one left.

-Wait, I think I hear some noise coming from the back, Robin. Stay here, I'll pretend to leave and when he tries to hurt you, I'll come out. Trust me.

-I trust you.

Sam leaves pretending she's going to search for clues. The guard sees an opportunity to capture one of them and takes it.

-I see your friends left you here all by herself. I guess she didn't care enough about you. Come on, we're going back to the room. Anyways, how did you get out?

-I'll tell you how. Put your hands up in the air or I'll shoot you. If you don't think I know how to use a gun, here's a proof. [Bang. It hits the wall] Next shot will be on you if you don't put the gun down.

-Okay, Okay. I'll put it on the ground, just don't shoot me.

-Robin take the gun and hold it towards him. I'll check if he has anything useful on him.

Sam checks all his pockets and finds keys to a car, an extra gun on his foot, scotch tape and rope. She puts the scotch tape on his mouth and ties his hands.

-Come on, let's get out of here and find the car. Hopefully, we'll be able to go to the airport.

They walk some more until they find the way out. They find a van outside and the keys fit. They drive to the airport. They stop on the way to ask for directions.

-We want two tickets for the next flight to New York.

-You're lucky the next flight leaves in four hours and we have two empty seats.

-We'll take it.

In the plane

-How do you feel knowing you'll be able to see your family in a couples hours?

-I'm excited but nervous at the same time. It's been a year and a half since I last saw them. I don't know how they'll feel about my return.

-Don't worry too much about it. You must be tired. We still have a long way to go. You should sleep to gather your energy. I might do the same. The flight attendant will wake us up.

-We should eat first. We haven't eaten all day.

-I guess you're right.

A few hours later

They land in New York airport After some trouble, they're finally able to leave. They go to rent a car so they can drive to Port Charles.

-Excuse me, How much do I have to pay to rent a car?

Sam turns around when she hears a familiar voice.

-Sam isn't that...

-Yes, I think it is.

-[together] Jason?


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the comments. I'll try my best to update quickly but with school and work it's a bit hard. Hope you like this chapter. Please leave comments so I'll know you like the story or not.**

**Jasam/Scrubs scenes. I hope I did justice for both couples.**

**Summary: Jason has died and Sam is trying to move on, even though in her heart she feel like Jason's alive somewhere. Dylan had a dream about a brunette. Will he figure out who she is? Will Sam and Jason see each other again? Will true love help them reunite? Please R&R so I'll know if you like the story. And feel free to help me make it a better story.**

**True Love Reunite**

Chapter 10

Dylan's POV

I just got to New York. I don't know why but I feel my I'm getting closer to where I belong. The flight felt really long and I'm exhausted. But I should remember I still have a long drive to get to Port Charles. First, I need to find and rent a car. Then I'll have to drive to a hotel named Metro Court. I think that's the place.

-Excuse me. How much to rent this car?

I hear gasps from behind me and decide to turn and see what's going on. And I can't believe my luck. There in front of me is the girl in my dream. The one I was marrying. I guess that means I wasn't imagining her.

-Jason, is that you?

-You must be confusing me with someone else. My name is Dylan. Were you expecting Jason?

Why do I feel attracted to her? My head says to turn around and leave. While my heart says to get to know her better. I know I dreamt about it but it must be me coincidence. I might've seen her on TV and started fantasizing about a wedding with her. I know she seems to recognize me but I know for a fact I'm Dylan McAvoy.

-Hmm. I'm sorry. I'm Sam and this is Robin. You just look so much like my deceased husband. And I just thought you might be him.

-Nice to meet you both. I'm so sorry for your husband's death. I wish I could've told you I was and made your life better but I can't lie.

-No, it's fine. It's only that I just got a life altering news for a friend of mine and just thought that my wish would've come true also.

-I'm sorry. Well it was really nice meeting you. But I have a long drive to take. Hope we'll meet again some other time.

-I hope so too.

-Uh sorry. So how much will it cost me?

-It will cost you 400$ for 4 days. Or you can also call a Taxi and it can drive you there.

-I'll feel better driving myself. I'll rent it.

-Okay. Here's your receipt.

Now I should go get my suitcase and leave.

No POV.

-I can't believe how much they resemble. But I guess the saying is true. We all have twins somewhere in the opposite side of the world.

-Robin, how can Jason have a twin named Dylan. He already has one named Franco and they don't even resemble. And there's just something that's bothering me. When I saw him, all my old feelings for Jason resurfaced. But now I don't know why that is. But we should rent a car and leave soon so you can see your family. We want to rent a car for Port Charles.

-I'm sorry. That gentleman reserved the last car that we had. You should either ask him to drive you or just ask a taxi.

-Oh, we were hoping to get home today. But thanks anyways.

-Ugh. Now how am I supposed to see my family? We were so close and now our chances are low. Guess we should call a Taxi.

They take their things and go outside to stop one. Unfortunately, most of them are busy with other guests.

-I guess it'll be harder then we thought. Maybe we should just rent a hotel room for the day and go tomorrow.

-How long am I supposed to wait to see Patrick and Emma again? I've been waiting for a year and a half. Why is life unfair. I wish there was someone who would care enough to help us. I'm sure Jerry is free by now. What if he decides to come and get us. I'm sure he knows that we took a plane to New York. For all we know, tomorrow he'll be here and decide to capture us again.

-Look. I promise I'll look out for you. I always thought you were the most amazing and brilliant doctor. You helped save Jason's life so many times. And I'm thankful for that. I can never forget about it. I already told you that you'll get to see them and I'll make sure you do.

-What's wrong with your friend?

-Oh nothing's wrong Dylan. We were supposed to rent a car to drive to Port Charles and they told us you got the last car. When my friend found out, she got a little emotional. You see, we've been away for vacation to Greece and my friend was looking forward to see her family again. That's all.

-I know I might regret asking but if you girls want you can come with me. I was planning to go there myself but I kind of also don't know the directions. So you'll be helping me as much as I'll be help you.

-Are you sure you wouldn't mind?

-No, I can use the company. And look at the bright side. We can all get to know each other better.

-Oh, thank you Dylan. You don't know how much this means to me. I was really impatient to see my husband and daughter.

They go in the car and start driving. In the car, it's quiet. Everyone has their own thoughts.

Robin is thinking about what will happen when she sees Patrick and Emma. If they'll be happy or upset. If they moved on or if Sam told her the truth.

Sam is thinking about why she feels the way she does for Dylan. If her own feelings are disrespecting her own husband. How she tried to move on from Jason with the cop and the doctor but it didn't work. How this guy with blue eyes, who she just met, was able to reignite her own feelings with Jason. The odd thing is that she was positive this might be him. But then how could he think he's someone else. Could he have lost his memory. But then he would have told her. Especially, when she said how he looks like him. When he talked he didn't look confused, he was certain.

Dylan is just thinking about what has been said. How his own dreams could maybe be true. But he knows his own past.

-So, we told you why we're going to Port Charles. Why did you decide to go there?

-Well, I had some problems at home and just decided I need to find a place to start fresh. And after awhile, I decided that my new place should be in Port Charles. Actually, destiny chose for me. I threw a dart on the map and here I am.

-I'm glad you came.

Few hours later.

Dylan drives them to Robin's house first,

-Want me to tell them slowly or do you want to go and surprise him?

-I think surprising him is a good option. Thanks Sam for helping me. And thanks Dylan for driving us. I really hope to see you around sometime. Maybe we can be friends.

-I'd like that.

Scrubs scene

Patrick is standing outside his own home and thinking about Robin. Meanwhile, Emma is asleep in her room.

-How I wish Robin was here. I miss her so much. If she ever came back to life, it would be a dream come true for me. I know Emma really needs her mother. She should've been here until Emma got married, which won't happen until she's 30 and when Emma gets pregnant. But now that won't happen.

-Are you sure about that.

-Robin is that you? How can it be you? I'm sure this is all a dream. It can't be you.

-Yes it is me. I'll tell you every thing that you need to know later. But right now, I want a hug from you and to see Emma.

-Well, Emma's asleep, so you can't see her maybe just take a peak. But I can give you a hug.

Jasam scene

-Can I ask you a question?

-Sure

-Hmm, I know we just met. But I was wondering if we could maybe get to know each other a little. Maybe go on a date? After all, we'll be living in the same town. So we will see each other a lot. I really hope that isn't too much too ask. We can just date as friends and nothing will happen. Hope I'm not pressuring you into anything you don't want.

-I'd love to get to know you better.

-That's great.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the comments. I'll try my best to update quickly but with school and work it's a bit hard. Hope you like this chapter. Please leave comments so I'll know you like the story or not.**

**Well there are so many characters in this chapter. I just hate the way the writers handled some of the s/l so I tried to change it a bit. **

**Summary: Jason has died and Sam is trying to move on, even though in her heart she feel like Jason's alive somewhere. Dylan had a dream about a brunette. Will he figure out who she is? Will Sam and Jason see each other again? Will true love help them reunite? Please R&R so I'll know if you like the story. And feel free to help me make it a better story.**

**True Love Reunite**

Chapter 11

Dylan drove Sam home. When she went in the PH, she saw many people there waiting for her. There was Alexis carrying Danny, Molly, Maxie, Spinelli, Nicolas.

-What's going on here, mom?

-Sam, I'm glad you're back and that you're okay. We were worried about you. We went out to call you back in and you had disappeared.

-I'm fine. I just went to take a long walk.

-For two days? That's a long walk.

-Well, I was walking, then I kind of fell asleep. Plus, I wanted to be away from here. I just feel this place will always remind me of Jason. So the farther away, the better. But now I feel better so I came back.

Sam didn't want to tell them about the kidnapping because she didn't want any of them hovering over her. And then she'd have to tell them about Robin being alive and it wasn't her place to tell. So she had decided to lie a bit.

-But you didn't even phone to ask about Danny.

-I knew he was with you and that you'd do anything to make sure he's safe. And I didn't want you to find my place and come after me. But I'm good now.

-Well we need to leave now. I have a long day ahead for me. I'm glad you're fine Sam. Here's Danny. He missed his mommy.

-And I missed him too. Being away from Danny is hard. But I couldn't come here. Thanks for taking care of Danny for me mom.

-You're welcome. Well let's go Molly.

-Sis I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you also. I hope to see you around. I miss spending quality time with my sister and nephew.

-Thanks Molly. And I'll make sure we do spend time together more often. I'm sorry for being too occupied to remember you. But you can be certain that from now on we'll be having quality time once a week.

-That's wonderful. See you sometime this week then.

-Sam, I'm also glad you're okay. You really had us all worried.

-Thanks Nicolas.

-Well I also have to go and drive them home. See you around.

-Yes we'll see each other again. And you'll have to tell me about your friend.

-We'll see about that.

Alexis, Molly and Nicolas leave.

-So how are you guys?

-We're great actually. I listened to your advice and told them the truth. And at first it was hard but later they understood my thoughts and feelings.

FLASHBACK

-How could you lie to me? Maxie, you wanted to give our daughter to Lulu and Dante?

-Spin, I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Ellie. And I didn't want to break their hearts. Plus, ruin the friendship between Lulu and me. I wanted to make all of you happy. I was trying not to think about my happiness. But I guess I always ruin everyone's life. I might really be a bad person.

-No Maximista, you aren't a bad person. I understand what you were thinking about. It might take some time for me to trust you again. But I'm optimistic that everything will be fine. Look we'll work through everything together. I'm sure we'll be great parents together. What about Lulu and Dante? Did you tell them?

-Not yet. I first wanted to let you know. That's my next stop. I was thinking that if you agree, we can allow them in Georgie's life. They can be the godparents. It's better than nothing.

-Well I would want Stone Cold and Fair Samantha to be the godparents but since Stone Cold isn't here with us, I agree with your plan. I just hope Fair Samantha doesn't get upset. She's like a sister to me.

-I'm sure she'll understand. Plus, that means she's her aunt. So everyone will be related to our daughter. I still have to get used to saying that word. It seems foreign to me since I had set my mind on her being Lulu and Dante's child.

-We'll get used to it soon enough.

END FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK

-Maxie, you lied to us for months? You made us think that we're the biological mother of the child you were carrying. Why did you lie? Please make me understand.

-Lulu, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to let you down. I wanted to prove I'm a changed person. Plus, I knew how much you were waiting to be a mother to a child. I really had good intention. I never wanted to upset you. Please tell me that you forgive me. And that we can still be friends. I wouldn't want to get a daughter and lose a friend in the process.

-Maxie, I can't forgive you quickly. But look I'm positive that sooner or later I will. It just takes time. I thought for months I was getting a child of my own and now I find out I'm not. But I understand where you were coming from. At least, you were the one who confessed and not someone who came and told me the truth. Look it might be hard for me to accept all this in the beginning, since you know how attached I got but I don't want to lose our friendship either.

-I have something to ask you. I know how hard it'll be to give up baby Georgie so I thought maybe you guys would want to be her godparents.

-Oh Maxie, I don't know what to say. I'd be honoured. I also have to get used to her name being changed.

-Maxie, I also accept. I got used to being her father but I know she belongs with her real family. It will be really hard to remember but I can't take her away from you. I'm really happy you two worked out your friendship. I know how much it meant to you both.

-Thanks you guys. And again I'm really sorry. I hope that you two get your own miracle someday. I know that you two deserve to get a child of your own flesh and blood.

-Thanks Maxie. Now you should go and spend some quality time with your daughter and her father. I'm glad we worked all this out. And thanks for asking me to be her godmother.

-Me too. And you're welcome. See you around.

Maxie leaves.

-Lulu, everything will be fine. We'll find a way to get our own child someday soon.

-I know. I meant what I told Maxie but still my heart's breaking. I feel like we lost two children.

-We did. Maxie said she miscarried. And it's alright to grieve but you'll see everything will be fine. I'm as much heartbroken as you. But we're able to get through anything together. And we will be much more stronger after this. I'm optimistic that we will get a miracle one day.

-You're right. And we can look at the bright side, now we have a goddaughter that we can spoil. Thanks Dante. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life.

END FLASHBACK

-I'm glad everything worked out for you Maxie.

-Me too. I was worried. But I have some bad news for you Sam. I asked Lulu and Dante to be baby Georgie's godparents. I did want you to be her godmother but I knew that it wouldn't be fair to them. I hope you won't get upset.

-Oh Maxie. It's fine as long as you allow me to be her aunt. Since I feel Spin is like a brother to me.

-Fair Samantha, I'm glad you're fine with it. I was really worried and told Maximista to tell you. Oh and you will always be her aunt.

-Yup, I agree with Spin. You will always be her aunt. And thanks for understanding.

-You're welcome. Even though I'm not her godmother, I still get to spoil her.

-Get in line. There are so many people who will spoil her. Well it's great to have this talk. But Spin and I have to leave. We asked Lulu and Dante to look after our daughter for us so we could come and see how you are. See you around.

-Well I have to take Danny upstairs. See you.

Dylan goes to the Metro Court to find out his room.

-Hi, I have a reservation under Dylan McAvoy.

-Yes sir. Your room is ready. Right this way please. Enjoy your stay with us.

-Thank you.

Dylan didn't know but he was very lucky that Carly was busy having a quality time with Jocelyn. If not, he would've regretted reserving a room at the Metro Court. No one who knew Jason saw him.

-Well Danny, come on let's go upstairs so you can sleep. Do you want me to tell you a story about your daddy and me? That way you'll fall asleep.

Danny made a gurgling sound.

-I'll take that as a yes. Well let me tell you about the day he saved your life. You see we thought you were up in heaven. I felt that you were alive somewhere. But after everyone told me you weren't, I lost hope. But you were switched with another baby, so you were given to another mommy. But after having a close call with death, your daddy decided to investigate. He knew there was something that wasn't adding up. After figuring out where you were, he set out to find you. A friend of the lady went to her but found out you disappeared. You see there was this mean lady named Heather, that wanted you to be her son. When we figured out that you were on the hospital roof, your daddy and I came to save you. After some revelations were made, Heather jumped off the roof with you. I was terrified, I thought that you were dead, my life came crashing down in front of me. Luckily, your daddy was a brave and generous man. He risked his life and lunged off and caught you just in time before you can fall on the ground. So you see, not only has he saved my life many times but also yours. I can feel it in my heart that he's alive. And I think I know where he is. So, you my bundle of joy will help me prove that he's alive. I have the perfect plan, which starts tomorrow.

Danny happily gurgled again. And fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the comments. I'll try my best to update quickly but with school and work it's a bit hard. Hope you like this chapter. Please leave comments so I'll know you like the story or not.**

**So the dylam date will be in the next chapter. I was thinking of posting it on Monday so whoever still watches GH for Sam, will be able to forget about whatever Sam does. Let me know if you want the next chapter quickly or if you'd rather wait for Monday. There is no Sam. Just Robin/Patrick/Emma and Robin/Emma/Dylan.**

**True Love Reunite**

Chapter 12

It is the next day. Emma wakes up and looks outside to see the sun is up. She hear voices coming from downstairs and starts getting ready to go see who's with her dad.

-Patrick, I'm sure Emma will be down soon. Go and tell Emma that you have a gift for her waiting downstairs.

-I'll go right after I get a kiss from you.

Patrick and Robin share a long and passionate kiss. And Patrick heads upstairs.

-Dad, who were you talking with downstairs? Did my nanny come already?

-No. There is someone special waiting for you downstairs. I guess you will get an extra gift this year. Good thing you're already ready or the person would've had to wait for you.

-Come on daddy. Let's go and see who it is.

Emma excitedly runs down to see who that person is. When she does see her, she can't believe her eyes. It's the one person that she would've never thought she'd see. The one who gave life to her and that was always there for her. The one she thought was up in heaven.

-Mommy?

-Yes, it's me. Aren't you going to run and give your mommy a hug?

Emma quickly runs and gives her mommy a great big hug.

-Mommy, thanks for my birthday gift you gave me last year. I was happy to get a call from you. I told daddy about it but he said it wasn't you.

-You're welcome. I didn't know it was your birthday. And your dad didn't know I was alive, he really thought I was up in heaven.

-Where were you mommy?

-Baby, I was away. Someone wanted my help to get better and didn't want me to leave before I saved his life. I really wanted to come and see the both of you. But he told me that he might hurt you guys. And I didn't want to take a chance. I love you both so much. I really didn't want to be away from you both for this long. I hope you can forgive me.

-Of course, mommy. I'd always forgive you. I love you so much and I missed you. I'm just happy you're here right now.

-Is there anything you want to do today?

-Can we go to the park?

-Sure we can. Let's ask daddy if he'd like to come also.

-Daddy, do you want to come to the park with us?

-I'm sorry Emma, I can't. I have to work today. How about you both go to the park and then after work, I'll meet you here. And we'll have dinner together. How does that sound?

-Yay. I'm just happy I get to spent time with mommy.

-So Robin, when will you be coming back to work at the hospital?

-I think I'll like to spent quality time with my daughter for awhile before I get back. Plus, I don't know if the staff will want me back after being away for this long. We'll see.

-Okay. I'm sure they'll be happy that you're back. I was just asking. I see that you're a changed person now.

-When you learn that the next day can be your last one, you want to treasure the friends and family you have. So let's go Emma. See you later Patrick.

Robin and Patrick share a small kiss. Both Robin and Emma leave.

When they get to the park, Emma goes to play on the swings. Meanwhile, Robin sits on the bench and is in deep thoughts.

Robin's thought-

Why didn't I think about it before. I was really worried about my family that I never gave it a second thought. Dylan and Jason are too much alike. It can't be a coincidence. I have a feeling that there's something we're missing. Especially when he helped us, he is so much like Jason. I'll have to talk with Sam and see what she thinks about it. But I'll make sure that I help him get settled in this town since he feels he's new here. I guess I can think about this all later.

End thought-

Robin goes to help Emma off the swing so they can go for a walk. When they start to head off, they see someone familiar walk their way.

-Good morning. It was Robin right?

-You're correct. And this is my daughter Emma. Emma this is Dylan.

-I thought he was uncle Jason.

-No baby. It's someone who looks like Jason.

-Hi.

-How are you?

-I'm great. I had missed my family and being able to see them after being gone so long helped make me happier. Were you able to settle in your hotel room?

-Yes, the Metro Court looks like the perfect place to stay for awhile.

-The Metro Court? Please, tell me no one bothered you when you went there.

-No. Why do you ask?

-Well too many friends of Jason visit there or work there. Even the part-owner of the place is his best friend. So just be careful.

-Thanks I will.

-Why do you look like something's bothering you?

-Um. I know we just met. But I don't know any of the places here and the people who live here. I don't know how to ask. Um. Can I ask you for a favour?

-Sure. We'd love to help. Wouldn't we Emma?

-Yes. What can we do?

-You see I have a date with your friend, Sam. I don't know what she likes and where to ask her to meet me.

-Oh. Well I'm sure with the three of us working together to prepare the date, it will be the best she's ever attended. I have a perfect idea already. I'm sure Sam will be shocked and awestruck when she gets there. Come on, let's go and prepare the place for a night that Sam will never forget.

-Mommy, I'm so excited already.

-Let's do it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the comments. I'll try my best to update quickly but with school and work it's a bit hard. Hope you like this chapter. Please leave comments so I'll know you like the story or not.**

**The lyrics you see in this chapter is the one that I wrote specifically for jasam. So I decided to include it in this chapter. It's in Italics. I hope I did justice for the dylam/jasam date and this chapter.**

**True Love Reunite**

Chapter 13

Sam's POV

I can't believe I'm this nervous about a little date. I guess it might be the fact that I have an important question to ask him and I don't know how he'll react to it. Additionally, it's been a long time since I've been on one. Granted, I believe my date won't care if I wear pretty clothes or not but I still feel the need to dress up. So here I am, thinking about what type of dress to wear. I think I'm going to wear my elegant blue dress. I have 2-3 hours to get ready.

2-3 hours later (no POV)

Sam opens the door. As soon as she sees Dylan, it feels like the whole world stopped spinning. He had a blue shirt with a black suit.

-Are you ready to go?

-Yes. But are you going to tell me where?

-No, it's a surprise. You'll know when we get there.

They go down and get in Dylan's car. He drives for about 20-30 minutes. Then the car stops. In front of her, there's a table with two chairs. There are candles on the table. Lanterns are hanging on the trees. She could see the water in the back and the sky.

-For our date, I wanted to be able to see the stars and the sunset together. For the record, I don't need to see the stars out here. I can already see it shinning in your eyes. I have to be honest with you, your friend Robin and her daughter helped me prepare all this.

-Dylan, I'm glad you were honest with me. I didn't need all this for our first date. A simple dinner in a little restaurant would have been enough.

-I'm sure it would. I don't know why but I feel like I've known you before. Couple of weeks ago, I had a dream that we were marrying in a Chinese restaurant. I really wanted to believe it was just a dream. But having people call me by your deceased husband's name, made me realize all this can't be just a coincidence. Especially, since I have this strong feelings towards you that I don't know how to explain.

By now Sam's eyes were filled with tears. She was speechless for the first time.

-I agree that the resemblance between the two of you can't be a coincidence. And I have a way to see if you're him. I'll ask Patrick to help me do a DNA test between you and Danny. I'm sure he can take blood from the two of you out of the hospital. I'll tell him to put a rush on it. But how about for tonight, we just spent time getting to know each other better.

-I think that's a perfect idea. Can I learn a bit about Jason? Since people might mistake me for him.

-Sure. His real name was Jason Quartermaine. After an accident that changed his life forever, he changed it into Jason Morgan. His best friends are Carly and Sonny. Then there's also Spinelli who started out being his roommate but then the two of them became close friends almost brothers. Then there's also Elizabeth, who's his friend. Robin is also his friend. Most of them had been his girlfriend at some point. I guess most of my current friends were friends with him first. There's also Michael, who's like a son of Jason's, his nephew and Carly/Sonny's son. And their second son and his godson Morgan. Monica, who's Jason's mother. There's a long list of people.

-Oh. Well I never remembered about any of them. Can you tell me a little about yourself?

-Well I was a con woman when I moved here. My mom had taken my brother and left me with my dad. He was a con artist and taught me everything I know. When I went to find my mom and saw my brother with her in the basement, I helped him escape. When I met Jason, my life changed for the better. I was pregnant by Sonny and Jason offered to be known as her dad. Mainly, so Michael's family wouldn't break up. He also wanted Lila to have a family. We fell in love during the time we spent together. Then one of the worst thing that has ever happened to me occurred. Lila was stillborn. He helped me deal with her death. We wanted to adopt a child, Hope, but her mother changed her mind. Later, my brother also died. And I guess, during all these years, he had been my rock and support. But then I got shot and my mom made him feel guilty and he left me. We did many mistakes and then a couple years ago, we reunited again. Awhile later, we got married and then something bad happened.

-Look Sam, if you're not ready, you don't need to tell me what happened. We should just think about the good time.

-How about you tell me about you.

-Well I don't know why but I remember my past differently. I don't feel like going into details about what I remember about my childhood but I'll tell you about why I decided to move here. You see, I returned to what I thought was my hometown called Genoa City. I met a woman named Chelsea and I thought she was pregnant with my child. I fell in love with the thought of being a dad. Then when Connor was born, he had a genetic eye disorder. I later found out that Connor was another guy's son. I just felt like my whole world came crashing down. When I had a dream about our wedding, I just felt like there was someone important that was waiting for me. Fate decided that I should come here. So here I am.

-Oh. I'm almost second guessing my theory. But we'll soon find out if you're really Dylan or Jason.

-How about we forget about all that. Would you dance with me?

-Sure, I'd love to.

Dylan turns on the radio of his car. When the song started playing, they swayed to the music. They were each content in the arms of the other. They felt connected and happy.

_The day you died was the end for me_

_But I continued to live for our son._

_When I remember you I count to three_

_So I won't decide to hide or run._

_I hope you're happy wherever you are_

_Because I miss you ever single day._

_At night I always look for a star_

_So I won't forget our special nights in May_

_I know I should find another guy_

_But it's hard to find a perfect one like you._

_And you know how I hate to lie_

_So I can't tell him I love you too._

_Maybe someday I'll be able to say that_

_But I think a year is too soon._

_So for right now I'll sit on my mat_

_Remember us and watch the bright moon._

_Tomorrow I'll be watching our son get a cure_

_Remembering what amazing time we used to have._

_Wishing you were here to make our future_

_Special and show our strong love._

_People ask me what I would like to ask for_

_I wish I could tell them I would love to arrange_

_A deal so I could be able to see you once more_

_And I know that my whole world would change_

They don't notice that the song ended because they're staring into each others eyes. When a bird chirps and flies by, they notice how close they're standing. Dylan turns to see the sky.

-Look at the sunset Sam.

-It's breathtaking. Dylan, I'm so glad I was able to spend this time with you. I don't know what will happen tomorrow. If you'll turn out to be Jason or not but I'm so glad I came to this date with you. This is one of the best days that I've ever had. Thank you so much for making it possible.

-How about we eat and then maybe we can see the stars.

They eat the food that Dylan had ordered. Robin had told him that she loves Chinese takeout. When they were done, they also had the opportunity to see the stars appear one by one. When Dylan brought her back home, Sam knew that she had to find out if what she thought was the truth or not. First thing in the morning, she was going to phone and ask Patrick for a DNA test.


End file.
